


He Loved him

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Drabble, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rip ya'll, Somnophilia, Teasing, Unspecified genitalia, Voice Kink, kustard - Freeform, or rather, probably anyway, this is just a bit of teasing enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: Another Art inspired piece? By moi? More likely than you think :3https://twitter.com/BonezNude/status/1253034073662119940?s=09Look. I'm just a lil creature who likes my kustard sweet and lil bit spicy uwu)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	He Loved him

**Author's Note:**

> Aka I saw another piece of art and wrote a description??? Because??? Why not?????????

"heh." 

Nothing looked cuter than Sans' sleeping form. Sockets shut and smile relaxed into a natural droop. You didn't just see the skele-man with a straight face, not grinning. It would be weird, unnatural even, sometimes real spooky if the fella was about to get real mad. Red knew cuz he was of the skele-variety himself. The same skele-man kinda.

But here it was the most natural, it meant he felt safe; that he was safe and that he was loved. Red loved everything about his double in a way he was never sure he could learn to love about himself. He chuckles to himself at his strange dilemma as he coos and thumbs Sans' cheek. 

But no! What's this? A frown? A rapidly growing frown? Signs of a nightmare? Oh nop, nada, none of that! Red leans in a bit more to whisper soothing words and gently pet the other's skull. 

As Sans adorably settles down, nuzzling into his palm Red has a light bulb moment that makes him grin viciously. They had already had a glorious conversation about this particular type of thing and Sans had agreed to being the receiver with only these rules: Don't do it after a particularly rough day(whether mentally or physically); Don't do it if he had work the next day(which went both ways).

Lucky him, tomorrow, ~~or perhaps that would be today now~~ , is a mutual free day and Sans had had a relatively chill work day. These night terrors were just a skele-thing so...why not distract his sleeping lover's attention to a more appropriate terror~?

"You look so gorgeous like this Sans." 

Sans simply sighs in his sleep but Red isn't particularly worried. He continues to gently praise his cute pet, smiling widely as Sans leans a little closer to him. Chasing a bit of extra love even in his sleep, what a sweetheart. 

"I bet you taste wonderful too. my tongue dyin to taste those lovely ribs you're hiding~" 

He lets his intent start to radiate the air and permeate his voice fully, slowly escalating his raunchy statements and happily admiring as Sans becomes more and more heated, the blue sheen of his magic starting to show. He adds a few more comments about licking and sucking and swallowing before his other goal is achieved. Second Sans forms with a soft shh of magic and glows that lovely bright luminous blue beneath his suddenly tight shorts.

Red licks his teeth and swallows his drool where Sans dribbles some of his out, gently panting. Red doesn't stop his vocal teasing, leaning close so Sans' unconscious mind has nothing to focus on but him. He gently lays his other hand on Sans' chest, fully intent on exploring before one of Sans' hands rises with surprising speed to clasp around the digits on his chest, his soul glow also beginning to shine through his clothing. 

Fuck. He loved him.


End file.
